


The List

by Lia404



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon Fix-It, Terrible Innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Akira believes it's high time Goro allows himself to be happy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dcuros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/gifts).



> Blame [Curos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros) for this one.

“Goro, please, it’s all over now. We’ve been through this before. Please stop beating yourself up.”

“I will have you know that I beat myself up _just the right amount_ considering my past actions.”

“You know my take on this.”

“And I allow myself to disagree with you. These things won’t erase themselves, Akira, don’t even try and ignore this.”

“But they’re still in the past, and you’ve already atoned. They let you out, Goro. You paid for these. It's done.”

“...”

“Goro.”

“Stop doing that.”

“...Goro.”

“I said stop.”

“Goro, look at me.”

“...”

“Come on. I’ll remove my glasses, if it provides an incentive.”

“...fine.”

“There. Better. As I said, it’s all over and now you deserve to be happy.”

“...It's amazing how shiny your eyes are when they're not shielded by glasses.”

“Nice try. I'm not letting go. Goro. You deserve to  _ stop beating yourself up and do— _ ”

“—and do things that make me happy. Yes.”

“I’m glad you finally seem to see things my way.”

“Yes, well, we’ve had enough conversations lately to come to a conclusion. Do you remember last time we discussed the  _ things that make me happy  _ list?”

“...I said sorry about it! I know I’m not your therapist. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“Don’t. After all, don’t I like it when you  _ push _ , Akira?”

“...!”

“And remember the items on the list?”

“...watching the sunset from the Sky Tower and feeling like the city belongs to you?”

“Yes, and?”

“Uh, biking until your legs hurt?”

“Mh mh…”

“...what more? Winning at any kind of games.”

“Ah, yes, this does make me very happy. But you’re forgetting the final, most  _ crucial _ , item of the list.”

“...”

“Akira.”

“...yes. Well. You  _ know _ it’s embarrassing. You’re doing this on purpose.”

“ _ Akira _ .”

“...the final item is _me_.”

“Exactly.  _ You _ make me happy. Now you’re the one averting your eyes. I feel very privileged to know the exact hue our beloved leader’s cheeks take when he’s embarrassed.”

“...making me embarrassed makes you happy.”

“ _ You _ make me happy, Akira.”

“...”

“...and…”

“...”

“...and you said I shall  _ do things that make me happy _ .”

“...!”

“...so, Akira?”

“......sooo......race you to the bedroom?”

“See? You’re catching up fast. That's two items at once, because I’ll  _ never let you win this one _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Another item on the list was “enjoying the glimpse of despair in Joker’s eyes when Akechi used to meet him in the morning at Shibuya stations and the Detective wouldn’t shut up when it’s _way too early to process words_ ”.


End file.
